List of Paleo-media
This is a list containing every piece of media that features prehistoric life. Each category is sorted by order of release date. Films 1988 * The Land Before Time 1993 * Jurassic Park Television series Documentaries Classical era (1950s-1993) Post-''Jurassic Park'' (1994-1999) * Paleoworld (aired 1994-1997; Discovery Channel) * Walking with Dinosaurs (aired late 1999; BBC) Post-''Walking with Dinosaurs'' craze (1999-2011) 2000 * The Ballad of Big Al (aired December 2000; BBC) 2001 * When Dinosaurs Roamed America (aired July 15, 2001; Discovery Channel) * Valley of the T-Rex (aired September 10, 2001; Discovery Channel) * Walking with Beasts (aired November-December 2001; BBC) 2002 * Island of the Pygmy Mammoth (aired May 13, 2002; Discovery Channel) * Wild New World/Prehistoric America (aired October 2-November 7, 2002; BBC) * Chased by Dinosaurs (aired December 30, 2002-January 1, 2003; BBC) 2003 * Before We Ruled The Earth (aired February 9-?, 2003; Discovery Channel) * Walking with Cavemen (aired March 27-April 23, 2003; BBC) * Monsters We Met/Land of Lost Monsters (aired April 8-22, 2003; BBC) * Sea Monsters: A Walking with Dinosaurs Trilogy (aired September 2003; BBC) * Dinosaur Planet (aired December 14-16, 2003; Discovery Channel) 2005 * Utah’s Dino Graveyard (aired June 6, 2005; Discovery Channel) * The Truth About Killer Dinosaurs (aired August-September 2005; BBC) * Walking with Monsters (aired November 2005) 2006 * Prehistoric Park (aired July-August 2006; ITV) * The Mystery Dinosaur/''Jane: Mystery Dinosaur'' (aired July 24, 2006; Discovery Channel) * Dino Lab (aired October 23, 2006; Discovery Channel) * T-Rex: New Science, New Beast (aired November 26, 2006; Discovery Channel) 2007 * Dinosaurs: Giants of Patagonia (released March 1, 2007) * Prehistoric Predators (aired 2007/2009; National Geographic) 2008 * Jurassic Fight Club (aired July-September 2008; History Channel) * Dinosaurs: Return to Life? (aired ?; Discovery Channel) 2009 * Dino Lab II (aired September 27, 2009; Discovery Channel) * Animal Armageddon (aired February 9-September 24, 2009; Discovery Channel) * Monsters Resurrected/''Mega Beasts'' (aired September 13, 2009-2010; Discovery Channel) * Dinosaurs Decoded (aired October 11, 2009; National Geographic) * Clash of the Dinosaurs (aired December 6-13, 2009; Discovery Channel) 2010 * Tyrannosaurus Sex (aired February 14, 2010; Discovery Channel) * Prehistoric (aired ?; Discovery Channel) * Last Day of the Dinosaurs (aired August 28, 2010; Discovery Channel) * Prehistoric Assassins (aired November 2010/February 2011; Discovery Channel) 2011 * March of the Dinosaurs (aired April 23, 2011; ITV) * Dino Gangs (premiered June 26, 2011 (U.K) July 9, 2011 (U.S); Discovery Channel) * Dinosaur Revolution (aired September 4-13, 2011; Discovery Channel) * Planet Dinosaur (aired September 14-October 19, 2011; BBC) Current era (2012-present) * Dinotasia (released October 26, 2012) * Ice Age Giants (aired May 19-June 2, 2013; BBC) * Dinosaur 13 (premiered January 16, 2014) * Dino Hunt Canada (aired January 30-February 20, 2015; History Channel) * Dinosaur Britain (aired August 31-September 1, 2015; ITV) * Attenborough and the Giant Dinosaur (aired January 24, 2016; BBC) * Ancient Earth: Series 1 (released February 20, 2017; CuriosityStream) * Ancient Earth: Series 2 (released early 2018; CuriosityStream) * Prehistoric Planet (upcoming; BBC) Category:Lists